Drunk
by Huang Yiyi
Summary: Tao mabuk dan seenaknya sendiri menyambung-nyambungkan ingatannya. KrisTao/FanTao/TaoRis


Title : Drunk

Genre : Saya tidak tahu -.-

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Ren / Choi Minki ~ Nu'est

Disini saya membuat umur Ren sama dengan Tao

Rating : T

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang

.

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author

.

.

Di dalam cerita ini akan ada banyak flashback. Semoga tidak membingungkan.

.

Happy Reading

.

Gumpalan selimut di atas kasur berukuran besar nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah. Di dalam selimut berwarna coklat pekat itu terdapat sesosok pria manis dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Mata itu kini terpejam. Serta bibir kucing miliknya tampak begerak-gerak, bergumam. Sedangkan di samping sosok yang menyelimuti seluruh badannya dengan selimut, tampak seorang lelaki cantik lainnya yang sedang mendesah frustasi. Bukan, ini bukan cerita untuk 17 tahun ke atas, jadi jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Lelaki cantik tadi mendesah frustasi karena kesal terhadap sahabatnya yang satu ini karena tiba-tiba si Tao, si lelaki manis yang bergelung di dalam selimut datang ke rumahnya dan langsung mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut tebal miliknya.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan." racau Tao dari dalam selimut.

"Lihat ini!" Ren, si lelaki cantik tadi memperlihatkan kertas putih yang sudah penuh dengan garis-garis layaknya pagar pada Tao. Lalu ia nampak menghitung jumlah garis tersebut dengan jari lentiknya yang kuku-kukunya telah di beri warna-warna cantik di atasnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal ini selama 27 kali. Demi Tuhan, Tao. Kau bahkan tidak menceritakan kesalahan yang sudah kau buat." kesal Ren. Karena nada suara Ren yang meninggi, mau tidak mau akhirnya Tao pun memberanikan diri mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. Ren bisa melihat mata Tao yang sudah berkaca-kaca serta bibir pink milik Tao yang mengerucut. Ck, Ren benci ini. Ia akan gagal memarahi Tao jika sudah begini.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Haah~ bagaimana aku bisa membantumu jika kau tidak bercerita padaku, Tao." bujuk Ren. Akhirnya Tao pun menyibak selimut tebal milik Ren dan segera mendudukan dirinya.

"Jadi begini, saat tahun baru, aku dan Yi Fan gege pergi ke festival kembang api..."

_Flashback on_

_Suasana di taman kali ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang membuka lapak dadakan disini. Pernak-pernik khas tahun baru juga menghiasi taman yang biasanya sepi ini._

"_Selamat tahun baru, Tao" ucap lelaki tinggi dengan paras luar biasa tampan._

"_Selamat tahun baru juga, ge." jawab Tao pada Kris, lelaki tinggi tadi. Tao dan Kris tersenyum bahagia. Jemari mereka bertautan. Seakan-akan takut akan ada yang merebut salah satunya. Kris dan Tao adalah sepasang kekasih, keduanya sudah bersama sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menelusuri setiap sisi taman hingga keduanya sampai pada kolam kecil dengan pancuran bergambar burung di atasnya. Konon katanya, apabila ada sepasang kekasih yang melempar uang koin dan memanjatkan do'a bersama di depan kolam tersebut, maka mereka akan terus bersama hingga akhir._

"_Mau mencoba?" tanya Kris._

"_Tentu aku mau." jawab Tao ceria. Kris pun segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil dompet hitamnya._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Tao setelah melihat raut wajah Kris yang berubah._

"_Gege tidak membawa uang receh."_

"_Aku punya banyaaakkk." teriak Tao. Dia segera mengambil dompet miliknya di dalam tas._

_Brukkk_

"_Ahhh."_

_Krincing krincing krincing_

_Ada orang yang tak sengaja menabrak Tao dari belakang dan menyebabkan dompet yang sudah di buka oleh Tao jatuh dan membuat uang-uang koin milik Tao berhambur berjatuhan._

"_Ah maaf." ucap Tao, Tao pun segera berjongkok untuk memunguti uang koinnya yang berserakan di sana. Kris pun juga ikut-ikutan memunguti uang-uang koin Tao. Saking seriusnya memunguti uang-uang koin, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah membuat pasangan-pasangan yang ingin berdoa disana mengantri cukup panjang._

_Flashback off_

"Begitulah ceritanya. Harusnya aku tidak membawa uang receh sebanyak itu. Apa yang aku fikirkan justru kebalikan dari apa yang terjadi." cerita Tao panjang lebar. Ren yang di ajak mengobrol justru memasang wajah datar sambil menikmati puding bikinan ibunya dengan lahap.

"Jadi hanya itu? Cuma begitu? Itu yang membuatmu uring-uringan? Demi Tuhan Tao, Yi Fan tidak akan marah hanya karena hal itu." Ren benar-benar geram dengan Tao.

"Dia memang tidak marah, tapi jadi kelewat perhatian. Untuk itu aku bermaksud ingin membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan kembali..."

_Flashback on_

_Kini Tao dan Kris sedang duduk-duduk di bangku tak jauh dari kolam kecil tadi. Setelah meminta maaf kepada orang-orang, Kris dan Tao mengubur niat mereka untuk berdo'a disana. Mereka memilih kabur dari sana secepat yang mereka ingin._

"_Maafkan aku, ge." ucap Tao lirih. Dan Kris hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut hitam pekat milik kekasih tercintanya itu. Dan ini sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bahwa Kris memaafkan Tao. Hening menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat, Kris masih terus membelai rambut halus milik Tao._

"_Ahhh. Gege mau ambil ramalan? Kebetulan tadi aku lihat disekitar sini ada lapak ramalan. Ayo ge." Tao segera berdiri dan menarik Kris dengan semangat menuju ke lapak ramalan. Kris heran, kenapa mood Tao bisa berubah secepat ini._

_Dan sampailah mereka pada lapak ramalan. Disini berbeda seperti tempat lain, biasanya akan ada nenek tua yang akan mengamati tangan kalian dan akan mengatakan nasibmu akan begini atau begitu, dan ada pula yang menggunakan kartu untuk mengetahui masa depan. Di lapak ini hanya ada sebuah bambu panjang dan besar yang di dalamnya terdapat gulungan-gulang kertas berisi ramalan-ramalan. Lalu di ujungnya terdapat lubang kecil untuk mengeluarkan gulungan kertas tersebut. Seperti arisan. Mereka hanya perlu mengocok kayunya dan mengeluarkan gulungan kertas lewat lubang kecil tersebut. Kris dan Tao sudah mendapatkan kertas ramalan mereka._

"_Kyaaaaa." Tao memekik senang begitu membaca kertas ramalan miliknya._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Kris._

"_Hasilnya bagus, aku akan beruntung untuk seminggu kedepan. Bagaimana dengan gege?" tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum dan segera menyerahkan gulungan tadi kepada Tao. Tao terbelalak melihat tulisan di kertas tersebut._

_SIAL BESAR_

_Itulah tulisan yang ada di kertas ramalan milik Kris._

"_Wahh, gege dapat gulungan yang jarang keluar ya." Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana begitu melihat wajah Tao yang murung. Mungkin Tao merasa sangat bersalah._

"_Oh ya ge, aku dengar kalau kita ikat kertas ramalan itu di ranting pohon, maka ramalan sial akan berubah jadi keberuntung dan ramalan beruntung akan berubah lebih beruntung lagi loh." lagi-lagi mood Tao berubah dengan cepat. Tao celingukan kesana kemari mencari pohon besar untuk mengikat ramalan sial itu. Lalu Tao segera menyeret Kris ke tempat pohon yang telah ia temukan. Lalu, Kris pun segera mengikat kertas miliknya dan kertas milik Tao di ranting pohon._

"_Dengan ini, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Tao sembari bertepuk tangan. Namun..._

_Whuuuusssss_

_Dengan kurang ajarnya angin yang cukup besar datang._

_Flashback off_

"Dan akhirnya hanya punya Yi Fan gege saja yang terbang terbawa angin." mata Tao berkaca-kaca saat menceritakannya. Sedangkan Ren menatap horor ke arah Tao.

"Hahaha jadi begitu?" Ren tertawa sumbang. Sementara Tao hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Lalu kau mencoba mencairkan suasana lagi kan?"

"Iya, aku mencari segala hal yang aku fikir menarik, lalu aku melihat ada seeorang kakek yang menjual sake manis. Aku pun mengajak Yi Fan gege untuk membelinya..."

_Flashback on_

"_Kelihatannya enak." seru Tao setelah menerima 1 gelas sake manis tanpa melihat raut wajah Kris yang menatap tidak suka ke arah sake manis tersebut._

"_Aisshh alkoholnya cukup keras." gumam Tao setelah sebagian sake itu berpindah ke perutnya._

"_Manis sekali." ucap Kris setelah menjilat sedikit sake tadi. Tao menepuk jidatnya dengan cukup keras. Ia lupa bahwa Kris tidak suka apa pun yang berbau manis._

"_Gege, sake itu buatku saja ya. Aku kan suka manis." pinta Tao dan segera merebut gelas itu dari tangan Kris._

_Flashback off_

"Aku meminum 2 gelas sake sekaligus. Kemudian, ingatanku jadi berantakan." keluh Tao yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh, walaupun itu manis, tetap saja namanya sake. Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ren dengan wajah lebih horor dari sebelumnya.

"Kesadaranku mulai berkurang, ingatanku putus-putus, tapi aku masih bisa menyambungnya, dan setelah aku sambung, akan menjadi cerita yang menyeramkan." cerita Tao dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Me..menyeramkan?" Ren gugup. Masalahnya dia dan Tao terkenal sama-sama penakut.

_Flashback on_

"_Peach, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris khawatir setelah melihat wajah Tao yang memerah. Dan Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kris cukup paham akan keadaan Tao. Tao mabuk._

"_Ayo kita beli jimat keberuntungan." ajak Kris. Di pojok kanan taman terdapat lapak yang menjual berbagai macam jimat keberuntungan. Jimat ini terbuat dari kayu lebar yang tengahnya terdapat bermacam-macam do'a._

"_Yang mana ya? Ada banyak macam do'a." Kris bingung harus memilih yang mana. Tiba-tiba Kris merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata Tao. Kris menatap Tao bingung. Tao menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik._

"_Peach, kau mau memilihkannya untuk gege?" tanya Kris. Dan Tao mengangguk mengiyakan._

"_Kalau begitu ayo pilihkan." suruh Kris. Dan Tao pun segera mengambil satu jimat dan di serahkan kepada Kris. Do'a di dalam jimat itu berbunyi..._

"_Sukses berdagang? Ahahahahaha peach, gege berdagang apa? Ahahahahaha." Kris tertawa keras saat membacanya. Sedangkan Tao bertepuk tangan heboh._

_Flashback off_

"Justru bagus? Yi Fan bahkan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu."

"Tapi itu sungguh sangat memalukan. Dan kenapa aku harus bertepung tangan seperti itu? Lalu setelahnya, tawa Yi Fan gege semakin berkurang. Dan selanjutnya akan ada yang lebih menyeramkan lagi.

_Flashback on_

_Tao berjalan mendahului Kris dengan sempoyongan. Tao tampak terburu-buru, padahal kondisinya saja sudah sangat payah. Muka Tao terlihat lebih merah dari yang tadi._

"_Peach, jalannya tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu. Jika sudah tidak kuat, kau bisa meminta bantuan gege." ucap Kris mengingatkan, namun yang terjadi justru Tao berlari, ia ingin memperlihatkan pada Kris bahwa dia baik-baik saja, Kris di buat terkejut oleh ulah Tao. Di depan Tao sudah ada lapak makanan, sebelum benar-benar menabrak, Kris berlari dan menarik tangan Tao sehingga wajah Tao terbenam di dada Kris. Kris memeluk Tao._

"_Iya, gege tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja, sudah ya, jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi." bisik Kris._

_Flashback off_

"Setelah itu tawanya menghilang dengan sempurna." tangis Tao pecah. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal milik Ren. Dan dalam hati Ren berdo'a agar bantalnya selamat dari ingus Tao.

"Setelah itu aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, yang pasti ada saat dimana Yi Fan gege terus saja memalingkan wajahnnya dariku."

_Flashback on_

_Kini Tao dan Yi Fan sudah ada di kursi panjang yang ada di taman. Kris duduk sedangkan Tao menjadikan kaki Kris sebagai bantalnya. Tao dapat melihat Kris yang mengalihkan pandanganya dari dia, lalu tiba-tiba Kris menatapnya, namun tidak tersenyum sama sekali, setelah itu Kris memalingkan wajahnya lagi._

"_Maafkan aku. Jangan begini. Jangan membenciku." rancau Tao sebelum kesadarannya hilang._

_Flashback off_

Ren menatap Tao yang lagi-lagi masuk ke dalam selimut tebal miliknya dengan pandangan yang susah di jelaskan.

"Hiks aku ingin mati saja. Aku justru berkata "Jangan Membenciku", sepertinya dia justru akan membenciku. Yi Fan gege tidak tersenyum, itu membuatku takut."

"Bagaimana kalau kita balik?" suruh Ren.

"Eh?!" Tao langsung bangkit setelah mendengar ide Ren.

"Mungkin saja kau hanya asal-asalan menyambungkan hal ini dan itu karena sesungguhnya ingatanmu pun hanya samar-samar. Kau mabuk Tao. Jangan sembarangan menyambung-nyambung ingatanmu. Nah, coba kita balik urutan-urutannya. Kris menjagamu yang mabuk dan terlelap di kakinya. Orang yang khawatir tidak mungkin bisa tersenyum kan? Mungkin dia takut. Setelah itu kau berangsur-angsur membaik. Kekhawatiran Kris pun berkurang dan sedikit demi sedikit merasa lega. Kemudian yang ada hanya perasaan senang, pada akhirnya Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendapatkan jimat darimu."

"Kalau memang begitu aku senang, tapi..."

"Tanyakan saja pada Yi Fan!" suruh Ren gemas. Setelah itu ponsel milik Tao bergetar. Terdapat nama Kris disana.

"Hallo peach." sapa Yi Fan.

"Hallo."

"Sudah baikan?"

"Sudah ge, emmm bisa gege ceritakan apa saja yang sudah kita alami setelah aku meminum sake?"

"Kau langsung tertidur. Gege khawatir sekali. Setelah kau bangun tiba-tiba langsung mengajak gege berjalan-jalan, setelah itu kau berlari kencang, gege kaget sekali. Untung tidak sampai jatuh. Tapi gege suka jimat pilihanmu ahahahaha. Terimakasih." jelas Yi Fan. Tao segera melirik ke arah Ren yang sedang menaik turunkan alisnya. Tao tersenyum.

"Kau benar Ren." bibir Tao melafalkal kata itu tanpa suara. Dan Ren tersenyum setelahnya.

END

Gagal. Ya saya juga merasa begitu. Ga tahu ini cerita macam apa. Genrenya apa pun saya tak tahu. Maafkan saya...

Oh ya, buat yang nunggu "First Boyfriend" , "First Boyfriend chappter 7" sudah update yaa. Yiyi juga udah update "sequel Your Voice" yang Yiyi beri judul "Rainy Day". **"Rainy Day" Yiyi buat untuk kalian yang suka ff rate m.. Ada Ncnya loh.**


End file.
